


Piece of Cake

by ohaiwrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, and cake, feel good fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiwrites/pseuds/ohaiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's birthday is coming up. What better way to surprise her than bake her a birthday cake? Unfortunately, Sera, Solas and Lace Harding all had the same idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

"Excuse me, misses. Messere Solas has politely requested to make use of the kitchen at this time."   
The servant looked profoundly surprised at Sera and Harding. Considering he had caught Sera several times before, sneaking off pastries and cookies, he should have really gotten used to her occupying Skyhold's kitchen. Instead, he stood indecisively at the door, a silent Solas waiting next to him.

"Mes-se-re So-las?" Sera snorted and started laughing so hard, she had to grab the edge of the table for support. "Ha, that's just ridiculous!"  
She turned around, hands full of dough - some of it now smeared all over the table - and raised an eyebrow in surprise when she discovered the mage in the kitchen's entrance.   
"Andraste's tits, you really wanna use the kitchen?" She was suspicious now. The kitchen - the servant's area, really - was her domain. Solas and she had come to a silent agreement to stay out of each other's way after Sera had found all her arrows' tops rounded off one night, rendering them useless. _Still a good one elfy_ , she thought.  
Harding chimed in now. "We weren't aware time in the kitchen was up for requests. Just let us finish our cake and we'll be gone in no time." Diplomatic as always. With a nod she turned back to the table, adding sugar into a bowl before stirring everything with a big whisk. 

"Oh, but messere is to bake as well! Maybe he could join the ladies-" the short man stopped in the middle of his sentence when both Sera's and Solas' looks cut him off. Instinctively he took a step back, careful not to bump into the older elf.   
"Sure! We're making chocolate cake for the Inquisitor" said Harding, cheerfully ignoring of the tension between her companions. She hadn't taken her eyes off from the dough, mixing in more ingredients as she spoke.   
"Hmpf. I thought this would be fun."  
"You don't think it was fun so far? I'm hurt." Harding gave her a wink and Sera smiled.   
"Alrigh, alright. Fine. Elfy. Ye can break the eggs. Or somethin."

Solas cleared his throat and nodded to the servant, who took his leave. Sera. Of course. In all of Skyhold, he had to find her here. Ellana would find this very amusing, he was sure. He and Sera joining forces to bake a birthday cake?   
Pushing back his annoyance, Solas took a step towards the women. "I was not aware you could bring up the patience required in preparing dough, let alone bake, Sera."  
"Well yeah, there's lots o'stuff you're not _aware_ of."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"The more, the merrier, right?" tried Harding.  
Sera snorted. "Right..."  
"One assumes so."  
"Ugh!"  
"What is the matter, Sera?"  
"Can you ever talk normal? Like normal people do? Like _I_ do?"  
"Whether one might consider the way you speak _normal_ is a subject for debate, one I would prefer not to hold right now."  
Harding chuckled. "Okay you two, cut it out. There's work to be done here."

 **********

"You did... what?!" Ellana's eyes were wide. She looked from Solas to Sera, glanced over to Harding, and looked back at Solas. "I don't know what to say..."  
"Ah come on, you need to try it! I wanted to, but elfy wouldn't let me touch it."  
"You were about to botch the decorations your friend and I so carefully put on top of the icing."  
"Botch yerself! Also, it's _girl_ friend now." Sera grinned over to Harding, who gently squeezed her hand in return.   
"I am happy to hear that."  
"Are-" Well. He seemed genuine. "...Thanks?"  
"And you three actually made this _together_?" probed Lavellan.   
"Yep. Cost me more nerves than the Hissing Waves with those two. I don't know how you do it."  
Ellana chuckled. "Don't ask me."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, can we eat the cake now?"   
"There is no need to be nervous, Sera."  
"I'm not nervous, elfy. I'm _hungry_."  
"If you say so."  
"Ugh!"  
Lavellan shot Harding a glance, who dramatically rolled her eyes. They both roared with laughter. After she caught her breath again, the inquisitor took up the knife for the cake. "Before anyone gets hurt, let's do this" she said, still laughing.

The cake was divine. The chocolate flavor was full and soft, little pieces of salty caramel melded in. Lavellan sighed. For all that had happened, untroubled moments such as this were rare. She felt light and free.   
"Hmmm, it's so good" munched Lavellan as she put another piece on her plate.   
"It is, isn't it!" Sera seemed relieved and happy. She leaned over to Harding, kissed her cheek and whispered something that made the Scout blush slightly. "Later", the dwarf smirked and Sera looked smitten.   
"How did _that_ happen?" breathed Ellana over to Solas. The older elf shrugged and smiled. No matter their differences, seeing Sera so happy was infectious.  
"I am glad you enjoy yourself" he said and took her hand.   
"I am. I really am. A cake? That you made with Harding and Sera? It's perfect."  
"Oh? I take it you do not wish to receive your other gift then?"  
"There's more?"  
"For you, there is always more, vhenan." Solas pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
"Ar lath ma."


End file.
